What Happens in Paris Stays in Paris Or Not
by elizabethcordayed
Summary: Something from Gibbs's and Jenny's past in Paris comes back to haunt them. Will the team be able to save them in time? JIBBS, TATE, and very tiny hints of McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens in Paris Stays in Paris…Or Not

A/N: Due to popular demand I am posting this chapter before my other story is complete. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other story.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, so don't you dare try to sue me for it. It belongs to CBS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: A Big Surprise

Valentine's Day

Kate was getting ready for a date with Tony. He said he had a surprise for her, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Just then, a car horn honked and she ran out to meet Tony.

"You look really beautiful." Tony told her.

"Thanks." She replied. "Where are we going?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Tony replied.

Kate sat back and pouted until they got to the restaurant. When she saw that it was her favorite restaurant, she immediately cheered up. They walked into the restaurant.

"Reservations for DiNozzo." He told the maître d'.

"Right this way." The waiter said, leading them to a table near the back of the restaurant.

Once they had ordered their food and it had arrived, Kate asked,

"What's the surprise?"

"No, I'm not going to ruin it." Tony answered.

Aw, come on, Tony," Kate said, giving him her best puppy dog look.

"Sorry, Kate, no can do." He replied.

Kate sat back, surprised. Usually, her puppy dog looks worked every time.

'_This must be really big._' She thought.

As they headed home, he suddenly stopped at the park.

Tony ran around to her side to let her out.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Part of the surprise. He answered.

They walked until they reached a gazebo.

Once they were in the center of the gazebo, Tony got down on one knee.

Kate gasped.

"Kate, I love you, and I've never met anyone like you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Tony took out a velvet box, revealing a ring with a sapphire stone surrounded by two clear diamonds, one on each side.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Kate said, completely disregarding the ring until he put it on her finger.

"Thank you Kate," he said. "You've just made this the happiest day of my life."

"This is the happiest day of my life too, Tony." Kate said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there it is, the TATE chapter I promised you. I hope you liked it. Drop me a line and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**A/N: **I realize I probably deserve a head slap for taking so long between updates. But before you sic Gibbs on me, know that I will try to update more often, now that the school year's over. For all the people who are still reading this story and have put this on their alerts, and for all of the people who've reviewed, thank you.

**A/N 2:** This chapter is mostly TATE with a little bit of JIBBS interaction thrown in, in that order. Enjoy. Also, soon after I post this chapter, I'm going to close the poll about Jenny and Gibbs, so get moving. Remember, vote for one male and one female. And those of you reluctant to vote for Ziva, rest assured that if she does come into the story, she will not get between Tony and Kate. I like Tiva, but I'm not going to put it into a TATE story.

**A/N 3:** I changed a little bit of Kate's family structure. Just read on and you'll find out what I changed.

Disclaimer: This is getting _really_ annoying. I do not own NCIS, it belongs to CBS. If you think I own it, you might want to get your head checked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Plans

Kate walked into the bullpen with a smile on her face. She never would have guessed that Tony would propose to her. But, she supposed, the impossible did happen. Jenny had accepted Gibbs' marriage proposal over Christmas, a fact she was still trying to wrap her head around.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace.

"So, who should we tell first?" Kate asked.

"Abby." They said simultaneously.

They headed down to the lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby was working at her computer when Tony and Kate walked in.

"ABBY!!" They yelled to get her attention over the blaring music.

"Yeah?" Abby asked, turning her music off.

"We have something to tell you." Kate said.

"Ooh, what is it?" Abby said.

Kate lifted up her left hand to show Abby her engagement ring.

"YAY!!" Abby yelled, starting to jump up and down.

"I think I've lost hearing in my right ear." Tony said.

"I KNEW this would happen!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abby, calm down," Tony said. "We want to still be able to hear at the wedding."

"Sorry." Abby said. "So, when's the wedding?"

"June," Kate answered. "We're not sure of an exact date yet."

"June, that's only a month after Gibbs and Jenny's!" Abby said. "Ooh, I'm so excited!"

"Then you're about to be even more excited," Tony said, then continued in a bad rendition of a game show host, "Kate, tell our little Goth what she's won!"

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed. "I want you to be my maid of honor."

Abby got even more excited, if that was even possible.

"Of course I'll do it!" She said. "Who's your best man going to be?"

"McGee." Kate answered. "I'm going to ask Gibbs to give me away, since my dad died of a heart attack."

"Gibbs will really like that." Abby said. "When are you going to ask him?"

"Right after we leave here." Tony said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ask him!" Abby said, ushering them out of her lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs walked up to Jenny's door and knocked, much to the surprise of Cynthia. But he had something important to tell her, and he didn't want to upset her by barging in.

"Enter." Jenny said.

When she saw Gibbs walk in, her eyebrows raised.

"Jethro, I wasn't expecting you." Jenny said. "What's with the sudden respect for my door? Did you upset another agency?"

"Jen, I need to talk to you." He said.

"About what?" She asked.

"I can't do this…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehe, I know ending it there was just plain evil, but I couldn't resist. 

Don't worry, it'll get better. And I won't keep you in suspense for too long.

Review, please, even if it's just to tell me how evil that was.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**A/N: ** I know all of you probably think I'm evil right now, but your opinion is about to be changed.

**A/N 2:** This chapter is part Jibbs and part TATE.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't do this…" Gibbs said. "Without telling you something. Something I haven't told anyone, not even Ducky."

"What is it?" Jenny asked. This had to be a really big secret if he hadn't even told Ducky.

"I haven't been married three times." Gibbs said. "I've been married four times. Divorced three. My first wife Shannon, witnessed a drug lord killing a Marine, while I was fighting in Desert Storm. She agreed to testify and identified the killer, Pedro Hernandez. She and my only daughter, Kelly, were in the car when the NIS Agent protecting them was shot in the head, killing him instantly. Shannon and Kelly died in the crash."

"I assume the person that did this is dead?" Jenny said, sure that Jethro would have never have let the killer of his family get away.

"Yes."

"Good." Jenny said. "Are you okay Jethro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, starting to walk out of her office.

"Wait, Jethro." She said. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "I understand that this must have been hard to tell me, and I thank you for doing it."

Gibbs nodded and kissed her cheek.

He headed out the door and went down to the bullpen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate waited anxiously for Tony to return. Gibbs was due to come back from his meeting with the Director any minute, and she didn't want to face him alone.

Luckily, Tony walked up to her just as Gibbs was walking down the stairs. He gave her a reassuring nod.

"Gibbs, can we talk to you?" Kate asked nervously.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, Tony and I are…engaged," Gibbs started to scowl, but Kate held her ground. "And I wanted to ask you if you would give me away. My dad died last year and you're the closest thing I have to a father…" Kate trailed off, getting even more nervous when Gibbs didn't answer right away. Her worries were soothed, however, as she watched his scowl turn into a smile.

"Of course I will, Kate," He said. "But why you'd actually _want_ to marry DiNozzo, I'll never know.

Kate smiled. "Thanks, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and walked to his desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12:00

Jenny was getting more and more worried. She'd been feeling nauseous all day. What really got her, though, was that she couldn't even stand the smell of coffee. She thought she might be pregnant, but she didn't want to believe it. Especially so soon after Jethro had told her about Shannon and Kelly.

She decided that she would go out for lunch and pick up a pregnancy test on the way back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12:30

It was lunchtime and Gibbs had gone out for coffee. McGee was off somewhere, probably with Abby.

"Well, I'd say that Gibbs took the news pretty well." Tony said. "I told you, you worry too much."

"Oh shut up." Kate said, amused. She thought for a few seconds. "Let's go find McGee and ask him." She said. But you're going to ask him this time."

"OK, let's go find him." Tony said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12:45

Tony and Kate found McGee in Abby's lab, as per usual. Abby wasn't there. Maybe she was in Autopsy.

"Hey, Probie, I need to ask you something." Tony said.

"No, I am not interrupting Gibbs in interrogation again." McGee said.

"Gibbs isn't even in interrogation." Tony countered. "This is a personal question."

"I can find my own dates, thanks," McGee said.

"I'm not so sure about that, McSingle." Tony said. "Anyway, I came down here to tell you that Kate and I are getting hitched-"

Kate elbowed in the ribs.

"I mean married," Tony corrected himself, "and I want you to be my best man."

"Really?" McGee asked, skeptical. "What about Gibbs?"

"He's giving me away." Kate said.

"Then I'd be honored." McGee said.

"Thanks, Probie." Tony said.

"Yeah thanks, Tim." Kate said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx13:00 (1:00 PM)

Jenny stared at the test in disbelief. She had hoped that she had been wrong about thinking she was pregnant. What really worried her, though, was how Jethro would react. It hadn't even been six hours since he'd told her about his wife and child, and now she had to tell him he was going to be a father again.

She couldn't see how this would end well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

13:25 (1:25 PM)

Gibbs was sitting at his desk when he had a gut feeling. Something was the matter with Jen. Although he couldn't figure out what, he decided to go up and check. His gut had never failed him before. He headed up the stairs and went into waiting room outside of her office. Without asking Cynthia to let him in, he opened the door only to find a very distraught Jenny sitting at her desk, staring into space.

"Are you ok, Jen?" He asked.

She turned to him, but refused to look him in the eye.

Gibbs, determined to figure out what was wrong, went over to her desk. She stood up. He went closer and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye. He was surprised to find that her eyes were shining with unshed tears. What had possibly gotten her so upset?

"What's the matter, Jenny?" He asked.

She backed away, surprising him again. Had he done something wrong? Nothing could have prepared him for what she said next.

"I'm pregnant, Jethro."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How will Gibbs react? I'm afraid I can't tell you that just yet.

I know I'm evil, putting two big cliffhangers in a row. But look how the last one turned out! Everything worked out, at least for the moment, didn't it? Keep that in mind.

Also keep in mind that I am a huge JIBBS shipper. Would I let a pregnancy split up Jenny and Gibbs?

You'll have to wait and find out for yourself.

Review, please.


	4. What Happens Now?

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. I promise you though, I WILL finish this story. If I Don't, I will tell you and then pull both stories down as to not leave you hanging. I'm hoping we'll never get to that point though.

**A/N 2:** Please review, even if it's just to tell me how much you hate me. Also, be aware that I have changed my penname from **ncisandtwilight4ever** to** soundofmusicjibbsjunkie4ever**. Sorry for any confusion!

_Previously on What Happens In Paris Stays in Paris…Or Not:_

"_What's wrong, Jen?"_

"_I'm pregnant, Jethro"_

Chapter 4: What Happens Now?

Gibbs looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"Pregnant?" He asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jenny answered. "I took 3 tests, and they were all positive. I went to the doctor's office to be absolutely positive."

Gibbs just stood there, still in shock.

"Jethro, are you all right?" Jenny asked.

This brought Jethro out of his trance.

"Are you gonna keep it?" Was all he could manage to get out.

"I don't know," she replied. "I wanted to, but after you told me about Shannon and Kelly, I wasn't sure if you would want another child."

This statement surprised Gibbs. Sure, he still missed Shannon and Kelly, but now that he had Jenny, he was starting to move past his guilt and grief. Jenny carrying his child was just icing on the cake.

"Of course I'll be able to handle it," Gibbs said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. "This is a good thing."

"Really?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"Really." Gibbs replied. "I love you Jen."

Jenny beamed. "I love you too Jethro."

2100 (9:00 P.M.)

Jenny and Gibbs were walking towards Gibbs's car when someone came up behind them.

"Come with me," he said. "Now, or the woman dies."

Jenny paled. She knew that voice. She had hoped that she'd never hear it again.

Gibbs reluctantly followed the man's orders. He also recognized the voice; he knew the man would make good on his threat. Had Gibbs and this man been alone, Gibbs would most likely have already shot the man. But the fact of the matter was that he was not alone, and Jenny's was too important to Gibbs for him to risk it. He had thought that the psycho was still in jail.

Obviously, he was wrong.

Ooooh…the plot thickens. What happens now? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out won't you?

I should have the next chapter up soon, so review and tell me what you think, especially about the discussion of the baby. I tried not to make it sound all corny and OOC, but I don't know how well I did. So, review and tell me! And if anyone would like to beta for me, I'd be more than willing to consider it, especially to make sure I don't make the characters too OOC.


	5. Where's the Boss?

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, hopefully a little longer than the last. This one is from the team's POV. Remember that right now, they don't know that Gibbs and Director Shepard are missing yet.

****

Chapter 5: Where's the Boss?

_0740 (7:40 AM) The Next Day_

Tony walked into the bullpen as quietly as possible, hoping that Gibbs wouldn't realize that he was late. He would have been on time, but Ducky had called and asked him to pick up his dry cleaning again. He had told Kate to go ahead and leave without him, because he didn't want her to get in trouble too. It looked like that had been a good idea.

"You're late Tony," Kate teased lightly.

"I know," Tony replied kissing Kate lightly on the cheek after making sure Gibbs was not around.

"Where's Gibbs?" He asked. Normally Gibbs was around first thing in the morning, especially when Tony was running late. It was like he was psychic or something.

"I don't know." Kate said. "I haven't seen him, and I got here half an hour ago."

"I haven't seen him either." McGee said. "And I got here half an hour before Kate."

"You got here an _hour_ ago?" Tony asked. "Way to go McEarly."

"Tony, this isn't helping." Kate scolded. "He's always here when we arrive."

"Maybe he's in the director's office," Tony suggested. "I mean they _are_ getting married."\

"That's a good idea, Tony." Kate said. "I'll call Cynthia and check."

Kate picked up the phone and called Cynthia. She stayed on the phone for a few minutes, becoming more worried as the conversation continued.

"Thanks Cynthia." She said, and hung up. "She said that Gibbs isn't there, and the director hasn't come in either."

"Ok, this is _not_ good." Tony said. "The director and Gibbs are _always_ in before everyone, even McPunctual here."

They stood there in silence until Tony spoke again.

"Kate, go find Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Cynthia and bring them here."

Kate nodded and headed off to find them.

"McGee, can you track their cell phones?" Tony asked.

"If the phones are on, and if something isn't blocking the signal." McGee answered.

"Do it." Tony said.

After a few minutes, Kate walked back into the bullpen with Ducky, Abby, Cynthia and Palmer in tow.

"All right everyone, listen up!" Tony shouted. "The Director and Gibbs are not here, which is well, strange."

"Yeah, Director Shepard is always in before me, no matter how late she stays." Cynthia added.

"As is Gibbs." Ducky confirmed.

"Did anyone see them come in this morning?" Tony asked. When everyone shook their heads, he tried a different approach.

"All right, let's go over what we _do _know."

"I saw them leave together around 9:00." McGee said.

"Gibbs's sedan and the director's town car are still here." Kate added.

"Director Shepard said that she was going home with Agent Gibbs." Cynthia added.

"Well that accounts for the town car, but then why is Gibbs's car still here, and they aren't?" McGee asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think that they were kidnapped." Kate said. "All of the evidence points to it."

"We have to find Mommy and Daddy!" Abby cried. "Who knows what's happened to them!"

"I agree, which is why I have come up with a plan of action." Tony said.

"This had better not be from one of your stupid movies Tony." Kate warned. "We don't have time for it, and neither do Gibbs and Director Shepard."

"I'm hurt, Kate." Tony responded. "I actually thought of this one myself."

He started delegating roles.

"McGee, you and Abby go out to the parking lot and see what evidence you can find. Kate, you and I will try and find anyone who would have motive to kidnap Gibbs and the director. Ducky, do you think that you could help us with that?"

"Of course," Ducky replied. "Anything I can do to help."

"Good." Tony said. "Cynthia, I need you to man the phones in case someone calls for a ransom. Palmer, you're in charge of getting coffee and food, as well as other supplies as needed. When you aren't doing that, do whatever you can help everyone else. Does everyone understand their assignments?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok then, let's get to work!" Tony said.

****

So, good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Please review and let me know!


	6. Revenge

**A/N: **I'm trying to find a way to separate the different sections, but I 'm having a hard time. Please bear with me.

**A/N 2:** Also, while I may be from the US, I am not familiar with the east coast. So if my travel time and geography are way off, I'm sorry.

---

Chapter 6: Revenge

Meanwhile…

Jenny was stubbornly trying to stay awake, but it was becoming more and more difficult as the minutes passed. It had been at least 10 hours since they had left NCIS; she could feel the sun on her face. Next to her, she could her Jethro's faint snoring. She thought about waking him, but she decided against it. He'd had a lot of late nights this week, and she was going to let him catch up on his rest. While she'd had the same amount of late nights – running a federal agency was no easy task- she figured that he needed the sleep more. He'd want to be alert when they got wherever they were going, and she figured that it would probably be better if he was awake and alert when they needed to overpower their kidnapper. Even if she _was_ as good of a field agent as Jethro thought she was, she hadn't been one in over a year and she was more than a little rusty.

She was jolted out her thoughts when they hit a particularly large pothole, which also woke up Jethro.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"I'd say about 7 hours." She answered.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"I figured you needed the sleep more than I did." Jenny answered calmly.

"You've been a wake all this time?" He questioned with a slight edge to his voice.

"Well someone had to keep track of how long we've been in this car." She countered.

"Jen, you need to sleep." Gibbs said. "Lack of sleep isn't good for the baby. I'll stayt awake until we get there."

"But-"

"No buts." Gibbs said. "I'll wake you up when we get wherever this dirtbag is taking us."

His tone left no room for argument, so Jenny just decided to go along with it. She put her head on Jethro's chest and promptly fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Jenny woke up. She might as well have kept them closed, since a blindfold was promptly placed over her eyes. The only thing she could tell was that it was warmer than in Washington, so they must have been taken south.

They got out of the car and their blindfolds were finally taken off. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around, trying to document all she could. They were quickly moved to a different room, but this one had two wooden chairs.

"Sit down." The guard ordered, shoving them into the room. They hesitated for a moment, but decided it would be better to do what they were told, at least for the moment. They sat down and the guard tied them to the chairs before walking to the other side of the room.

The man who had originally abducted them walked in and looked at them. He seemed to be the mastermind in this whole plot. Gibbs resisted the urge to jump up and throttle the man; it wouldn't do them any good.

The man ordered the guard out of the room, and Jenny shuddered. She hated the idea of being left defenseless with this man, even though Jethro was right next to her.

"I take it you would like to know why you are here." The man said calmly.

"That _would _be helpful." Jenny responded with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, I will tell you why you are here." The man said. "You took away my family and you ruined my life. I have finally found a way to make you pay for it."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked, confused.

"You're the reason my parents are dead!" He yelled. "After you arrested me, my mother couldn't handle the fact that her son was a criminal, and she killed herself! After that, my father killed himself, because he couldn't handle the grief of my mother's death. Both of my parents are dead! All because of you two!"

Gibbs remembered what happened like it was only yesterday. This man, Louis Clairmont, was a very popular arms dealer. He had a reputation as a player and was able to get any woman he wanted. When he saw Jenny for the first time, he had instantly wanted her. He tried to convince Gibbs to give her to him; he even tried to bribe him. Gibbs refused to give her up. When Clairmont realized that Gibbs wasn't going to relent, he kidnapped Jenny. When Gibbs finally found her, she was bloody, unconscious, and had shown signs of being sexually assaulted. Luckily, she hadn't become pregnant. When Clairmont sauntered in, Gibbs had shot him, intending to kill him for what he'd done to her. What he hadn't been counting on was that the dirtbag was wearing a bulletproof vest. Clairmont, uninjured, had run, trying to escape arrest. Fortunately, Gibbs caught up to him, and Clairmont was sentenced to 25 to life for arms dealing and rape. He appealed the case, however, and it his sentence was reduced to 15 It appeared, however, that he had somehow gotten off, and Gibbs was determined to know why.

"Shouldn't you still be in jail?" Gibbs asked with venom in his voice. Jenny, who had still been suffering from her ordeal, had left Jethro and headed for the states soon after the trial. As far as Gibbs was concerned, Clairmont was the main reason Jenny had left.

"I only served 6 years." He replied. "I got released because of good behavior."

"You won't keep us here." Jenny said. "Gibbs's team will find us and you'll be put back in jail."

"_Au contraire_, Director." Clairmont replied. "By the time your team finds this place, I'll be long gone. As will you and your precious boyfriend."

What will happen to Jenny and Gibbs? Will the team find them in time?

Read and review please!


	7. Progress

**A/N:** Merry Christmas! I hope this is a nice Christmas present! And for those who are Jewish, Happy Hanukkah! Any other holidays I missed, I wish you a happy holiday!

Chapter 7: Progress

"What do we have?" Tony asked.

"Their phones are turned off; once they're turned on, I'll be able to trace them." McGee said.

"Abby," Tony moved on.

"I found keys in the parking lot that go to Gibbs's car. I also went over the security footage; it seems that the Director and Gibbs were abducted around 2100 last night. I also found a partial license plate of the car that Gibbs and Director Shepard were forced into, but I didn't see the kidnapper's face – the picture was too blurry."

"Well, that's a start." Tony said. "McGee, get with Abby and put a BOLO out for the car. Also, help her improve that video so we can see the guy's face."

"On it Tony." McGee said. "How are you guys doing with the suspect list?"

"Not very good." Kate replied. "We're almost done with the list and all our suspects are either in jail or in prison."

"Well we'll just have to keep looking then." Tony said. "Our perp has to be somewhere in that list."

30 minutes later

"Gather around!" Tony said. "We have two possible suspects. One is Michael Jones. He's very rich, but Gibbs and Shepard arrested him 6 years ago for embezzlement. With his connections, he could have hired someone to kidnap them."

"Possible, but not likely." Kate reminded him. "All of his assets were frozen upon his conviction."

"The other one is Louis Clairmont. 6 years ago, he was an extremely wealthy and prominent arms dealer. The director and Gibbs went undercover in Paris and found enough evidence to convict him. When they tried to arrest him, things got hinky. Shepard was kidnapped and beaten, and Gibbs shot Clairmont. Clairmont was sentenced to 25 to life, but he just got out of prison because of multiple appeals and good behavior. Both his parents committed suicide while he was in prison." Tony said.

"My guess is that Clairmont blames Gibbs and Director Shepard for his parents' deaths and that this is an attempt at revenge." Kate said, creating a profile of the perp. "He's not going to stop until he feels that vengeance has been served. If we don't find them soon, they aren't going to live much longer."

"Hmm... undercover in Paris, I wonder if they –"

Kate interrupted Tony with an elbow to the ribs. "Don't even finish that sentence, Tony. Do you realize that it's GIBBS you're talking about?" Kate shuddered.

Tony thought for a moment then shuddered too. "I guess you're right. I never really thought about that part of it."

Just then, McGee's computer beeped.

"The BOLO came back on the mystery car. It was last seen outside an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Savannah, Georgia." He said.

"Clairmont used to own a factory outside Savannah. It went bankrupt after he was sent to prison." Kate said.

"Works for me." Tony said. "McGee, get directions to that warehouse. Kate, get a warrant to search it. After you're done, meet me in the parking lot. We're gonna get our bosses back."

Well, how was it? If I'm lucky, I might get another chapter finished by Christmas. Review!


	8. Rescue

**A/N 1: **After looking at how people have read at least part of my story (about 893 total, as of last night! Yay!), I'm impressed and pleasantly surprised. I didn't think that so many people, from so many countries, read my work! Thanks for reading! But the number of reviews is saddening. 14 reviews with 893 readers? Is it because it sucks so bad you don't WANT to review it? If you hate it, please at least tell me-nicely, please.

**A/N 2:** However, I want to thank to the ones that have reviewed, so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to them. So, this chapteris dedicated to JIBBSFOREVER, aserene, Wolf of Sylvyr, Pandora of Ithilien, melzdog123, Pixie-Galaxy-Dust, Jibbsluva8294, .director, Kalyra-Anne, SherryGabs, and lee. Special thanks to **aserene**, who reviewed 3 times, the most of anyone!

**A/N 3:** After this chapter, it may be hard to get chapters up soon, since I don't have them written out yet on paper. So you may have to wait a few days, or maybe a week or so (I'm going to have a busy week) for the next update. It will not be like that 6 month gap between updates, I can assure you.

I keep leaving out the disclaimer, so here it is:

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I TOTALLY own NCIS. That's why I'm sitting here writing fanfiction. Are you NUTS? Of COURSE I don't own it! It belongs to Donald P. Bellisario and CBS. Though it _would_ make a pretty good Christmas present.

Chapter 8: Rescue

"Can't you go any faster?" Abby asked worriedly. "We have to save Mommy and Daddy!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Tony yelled.

"Well, how much longer?" Abby asked.

"About 2 hours." Kate said, before it got even more out of hand and Tony decided it was worth it to strangle Abby. Those two had been arguing all throughout the trip, and it was really starting to annoy her. As much as she liked Abby, she wanted some peace and quiet. She also didn't want her fiancée going to jail for murder, which was likely to happen if Tony and Abby kept arguing for much longer.

"We should have taken a plane!"

Tony rolled his eyes at Abby's comment.

"Abby, if we had decided to take a plane, we would probably still be waiting at the airport." McGee said. There was an important meeting between the leaders of several countries, and airports had been packed all week.

"I guess you're right." Abby relented, sighing and sitting back in her seat.

Kate and McGee breathed a sigh of relief.

_Meanwhile… _

"Jethro, do you think your team will find us in time?" Jenny asked. She had faith in his team, but she was starting to lose hope. It had been hours, maybe even days since they'd kidnapped.

"Of course they will." Gibbs answered. "They're probably on their way right now."

"How can you be so sure?" Jenny asked.

"I have faith in my team." Gibbs said.

Jenny nodded. If Gibbs thought that his team would make it, then his team would make it. It was not wise to go against the famous gut of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Are we there yet?" Abby asked.

"How much longer, McGoogle?" Tony asked. "BEFORE I go crazy!"

"It isn't too much longer." McGee answered. "Take the next left and take that road for about a quarter of a mile."

Tony made a sharp turn and sped down the gravel road.

"There it is!" Abby squealed.

Tony skidded to a stop and they all jumped out.

"Abby, stay in the car." McGee ordered

"But -" Abby protested.

"No buts." McGee said. "Those people in there are probably armed, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"All right." Abby sighed.

Kate, Tony and McGee all rushed to the door, and kicked it open.

"I wish I could say that I am sorry for doing this," Clairmont said, holding up a gun and putting a silencer on it. "But I am not. I am finally getting my revenge. Say good - bye to your little girlfriend, Agent Gibbs."

"Federal Agents! Drop your weapons!" Tony yelled, coming in the room, followed by Kate and McGee, guns raised.

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. Jethro was right, as usual. Her relief was short lived, however.

"I am afraid that is not going to happen." Clairmont said. "I am not going to let these two murderers live to take someone else's family away!"

"And I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your skull if you don't lower your weapon!" Tony replied.

"Tony, be careful," Kate said quietly. "He's very unstable right now. He'd probably try anything at this point."

She turned to Clairmont.

"Gibbs and Shepard were only doing their jobs. They had you for arms dealing. Gibbs shot you because you kidnapped Agent Shepard. You deserved to be in jail. It is not their fault that your parents are gone." Kate tried to talk him down.

"Yes it is!" Clairmont yelled. "They took away my family! They deserve to die!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, four shots were fired and two bodies fell to the floor.

OOOHHH…… another cliffhanger?! I wonder what happens _this_ time.

Review please. Consider it a Christmas present. Plus I control when the next chapter goes up. (**I AM** **JUST KIDDING.** As long as I get reviews, I'll post the new chapter soon.)

After my little rant up there, I think it's only fair to say that I do not review every chapter, or even every story that I read. However, I am going to change that so that I do not sound like a hypocrite.

Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!

Oh, one last thing: The four gunshots are considered 2 double-taps, so 2 people were shot twice. Sorry for any confusion!


	9. Discussions and Disclosures

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed. I have recently found out there are a LOT of different countries where people read my story, so I'm going to thank them and say hi. Hi and thanks to all my fellow Americans, to all the people in: the United Kingdom, Australia, Germany, France, Italy, Canada, Sweden, The Netherlands, Greece, Hungary, Brazil, Denmark, The United Arab Emirates, China, The Philippines, Belgium, Peru, New Zealand, India, Poland, Portugal, Latvia, Switzerland, and The Czech Republic.

**A/N:** This may be the last update for a few days. I am going to be away from a computer for the next few days. BTW, I KNOW THAT PACCI IS DEAD. It's just easier to use him for the small parts that he's in rather than make up a new character each time.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to all the people who have reviewed: JIBBSFOREVER, aserene, Wolf of Sylvyr, Pandora of Ithilien, melzdog123, Pixie-Galaxy-Dust, Jibbsluva8294, .director, Kalyra-Anne, SherryGabs, and lee. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS. It belongs to DPB and CBS. This is for entertainment purposes. No harm, no foul, no suing the author.

Chapter 9: Discussions and Disclosures

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine Jethro." Jenny answered. "Stop worrying so much."

"Fine." Gibbs said grudgingly.

They headed to the car. On their way, they were each met in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're both okay! I was so worried!" Abby yelled.

"Abby. Can't. Breathe." Jenny forced out.

"Oops, sorry." Abby said. "Where are Kate, Tony and McGee? I haven't seen them come out yet and I heard shots and I thought-"

"Abby, relax." Jenny said calmly. "They're all fine."

"Then who was shot?" Abby asked.

"Clairmont and one of his guards." Gibbs explained. "Kate is calling Ducky to pick up the bodies and Tony is guarding the surviving guards while McGee calls Pacci and Cassie to help escort them out."

"Good." Abby said. "Because I was really scared that they were shot and that I'd never see them again. I mean I know that you should be ready to lose an agent, but we're like family and-"

"Abby, relax." Gibbs said.

Kate and Tony walked up.

"All of the guards are being escorted back to NCIS. McGee went with Pacci and Cassie to make sure nothing happened before you got a chance to interrogate them." Kate said.

"That's good work." Gibbs said.

They started heading back to the sedan.

"Shotgun!" Jenny called.

"I really hate when that happens." Tony complained.

"Look at the bright side, Tony." Kate reassured him. "It gives us a chance to sit together without Gibbs complaining."

"That is a very good point, Kate." Tony said, grinning.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He thought he'd told them to keep it outside of work. Although, it wasn't like he and Jen kept it out of the office, so he guessed he would just have to bear the thought of Kate and Tony getting all touchy-feely.

_A few hours later_

Gibbs sighed. This was one of the reasons he really hated that Jenny was Director. If she was just another agent, her pregnancy could be kept between people he trusted Unfortunately, they had tell SecNav so that he could make sure the Director didn't have anything to do that could put the baby in danger.

At 2:00 that afternoon, he had to tell the Secretary of the Navy that he'd gotten the Director of NCIS pregnant. God help him.

_1400 (2:00 PM)_

"I wonder where Gibbs is." Tony said to Kate, who was sitting on his desk. McGee was down with Abby.

"The director has a meeting with SecNav." Kate said. Maybe it concerns Gibbs."

"Where do you find out these things?" Tony asked.

"I have my sources." Kate said cryptically, smirking.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much you can find out." Tony said. "It's kinda scary."

"But you live me anyway." Kate said, smiling.

"That I do." Tony said, smiling and kissing her cheek. He didn't know when Gibbs would be back and he'd prefer not to get head-slapped for making out on the job.

"Well, considering that your jobs have seemed to be unaffected, I am willing not to make a big deal out of this." SecNav said. "Director Shepard, you will not go out of the country during the duration of your pregnancy and you will be restricted to the Navy Yard during work hours after you have reached 6 months. You will be given 6 weeks maternity leave. Is this clear?"

"Yes sir." Jenny answered.

The SecNav nodded in farewell and the screen went black.

"Well, I'd say that went pretty well." Gibbs said.

"Yes it did." Jenny agreed. "Now we just have to make it through 8 more months of pregnancy. As she said that, she suddenly felt extremely nauseous and rushed out to the nearest bathroom.

Gibbs sighed. It was going to be a long 8 months.

So, there it is. There probably won't be many chapters after this; it's pretty much wrapped up.

Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and in your review, tell whether you want the Gibblet to be a boy or a girl, and please make some suggestions for names. I'll leave a week or so for you to do this.

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
